To get to work each morning, Daniel takes a horse 15.82 miles and a train 3.33 miles. In total, the journey takes 37.2 minutes. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Daniel travels 19.15 miles in total.